morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods
}} Mentions of gods For mentions of the Abrahamic God, see The Bible *When leaving the army base, Lara tells Casey to "pretend you're god". *"So we created our own gods". *Anki, and the Sumarian temple. *Irina promises to "tell you how to be as gods", which may be a reference to Genesis 3:5 (King James Bible) "For God doth know that in the day ye eat thereof, then your eyes shall be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil”. *Lara tells Casey about Irina: "She's an angry little girl playing god". *Irina says about the faculty: "We are as Gods--and they are weak, cruel and selfish". *Fortunato is deeply theistic, with implication of belief in the Abrahamic God specifically. Both he and his father seem to have thought of him as literally blessed. *"My God" "Your words, not mine." - Clarkson and Oliver Simon about Ian. *Akiko's theory about Lot's wife is that "She saw it. The true face of god. And no one can look at that and not die". *"They" promised Akiko's father 'To be as Gods'. *The lord giveth and the lord taketh away. And whatever that girl who came out of my womb is--she is not god. And neither are you." - Mary-Beth to Clarkson Significance Gods, mythology and religion play an important role in the series. There are multiple references to The Bible, and the Sumerians seem to be the source of at least some of the supernatural happenings. In addition, there are recurring phrases about making and being gods. In visions and dream sequences, the phrase "So we created our own gods" is heard. The full quote is "In the end, the solution was breathtakingly clear. The old ones had abandoned us, so we created our own gods". The oldest gods referenced in the series belonged to the gods of the Sumerians; in fact, they appear to be the basis for much of the Abrahamic religions. The first part of the quote may be referring to these (or perhaps all existing) religions. If gods exists in the present day, they are certainly not very obvious, certainly not as obvious as in the days of mythology. It could be understood why the originator of the quote would feel "abandoned". The concept of "creating" gods could be a reference to several established tropes. The most obvious one in this medium is the creation of the "superman": a human given superhuman powers either through science (Captain America) or supernatural (Thunderstrike) means. Other tropes (such as American Gods and Sandman), imply that gods are created through faith and belief. In Morning Glories, the theme seems not so much about "creating" gods as it is about seizing their power for yourself. In Morning Glories 22 before going into The Tower, Irina promises to "tell you how to be as gods". Once inside the tower, the priest asks "Who would stand amongst our gods and claim their power? Who but the gods themselves?". Irina claims the power of the tower for herself and the truants by using Hunter. Maybe the purpose of the academy is to find a way to harness this power for themselves so that they have the power of gods. Later, she claims that the students at the academy are "as gods", implying that the godlike powers may be innate in special people and these people were chosen for the academy. References Category:Mythology Category:Recurring Themes